


蛰伏

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 9/24, ABO, M/M, 六单大衣有感, 发情期, 大正贵族设定, 强制身份认同转换, 抹布, 有姓名的抹布, 瞎编乱造, 粗暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 暴发户娶了没落贵族少爷HS，粗暴转换小少爷的身份认同感A变O
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	蛰伏

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 注意避雷

白鸟是在一个春寒料峭的初春与平野男爵家的独子平野紫耀举行婚礼的。那时还是湿冷的微风踏过庭院长满苔藓的石阶，穿过木结构的阳台，在空旷的厅堂安坐下来，好像它也感到这场婚礼的凝重的静默气氛，于是不时地发出些窸窣声来填补空白。出席婚礼的几乎都是平野的家属，但那也只有数人。看起来双方都对将这场不光彩的婚姻掩藏在暗默间这一事达成了共识。

他的旁边跪坐着他未来的合法“夫人”。从他的方向望去，只能看见平野低垂的侧脸，额前的茶发罕见的全部被梳上了去，露出光洁饱满的额头，而表情却仍是熟悉的空白淡漠。他身上的黑色丝绒西装崭新笔挺，领口处别着一枚钻石领带夹，衬得他一副合乎身份的雍容华贵。其实那样的平野上上下下没有一样东西不是由白鸟出钱的。

现在的时代，经济掌握在他这样的商人手中，头衔却还挂在穷贵族头上。不知多少次他被那些混迹上流圈子的人冷眼相待，只能愤恨地捏紧拳头挤出谄媚的笑容。不过，很快他也能跻身其中了。想到这里他闭上眼深深吸了口气，描绘着未来景图缓缓吐出于肺部翻滚了几番的温热白气，再睁开眼时这场烦闷的婚礼看起来也不再那样难以忍受了 。

他被时机所眷顾，钻了个好空子。本该承袭平野家家产和华族头衔的独子不知出了什么差错，遗憾的分化成了Omega，失去了继承权。除了不得不入赘入平野家的懑懑之情外，他几乎是毫无阻力地将平野家的少爷和他本该继承的爵位收入囊中，而他所做的和拍卖会上竞买商品没什么两样，仅仅是出了最高的价钱。

此时两人正依着指示转向对方，共饮一杯清酒。平野垂下眼帘，微颤的浓密睫毛映在杯中，白瓷杯壁又反过来衬得他的嘴唇饱满粉嫩。他偷瞥着他到手的附赠品，只觉得无趣和遗憾。

即使凑近了瞧，那小巧精致的脸蛋能生出些许欺骗性，但平野乍一看还是个标明着Alpha的男人。下巴扬起时显露的锋利棱角、浓密的剑眉和随酒入口正上下滑动的喉结清晰地印证了这点。也许是命运开了个独特的玩笑才让平野分化成了Omega，但这并不能将在那以前所受的教育与培养全部一笔勾销。平野坐着像个Alpha，说话像个Alpha，无时无刻不都在散发着Alpha如鞘中利剑般逼人的气场。他怎么也无法将平野当做一个柔软的Omega看待。

仪式完成后，女仆将他们送到楼上精致的房间后，就退下了。他站在门口，眯眼俯视着平野缓缓蹲下身，伸手要帮他脱鞋和袜，却因强忍着耻辱而颤指尖抖个不停，养尊处优的圆润手指又生疏的不得要领，在他脚上动作了半天。他最后垂首望了一眼平野浓黑的发旋，什么都没说，便后退几步、转身离开了。

自新婚之夜的冒然离场后，他就再也没见过平野，只有每月平野家寄来的长长的账单才显示出一丝他这个“夫人”存在的痕迹。可他想，这样他们都乐得轻松，双方都拿走各自想要的，但平野不用不情不愿地压下尊严来服侍他，他也可以不用勉强自己去抱一个不像Omega的Omega。仿佛没有发生任何变化似的，他在外继续商谈生意、寻欢作乐，只是多了一些便利的特权，一切都顺遂地上了一级台阶。

他以为这样互不干涉的生活会一直持续下去。可他怎么也没有想到，有一天他会手中捏着婚礼上那个熠熠闪光的金属珐琅领带夹，从酒会中途离席，怒气冲冲地驰走在“回家”的夜路上。

脚下的木屐被他踩得嗒嗒响，一副要在矮墙内的庭石上留下几道裂痕的气势。一阵狂乱的砸门声后，扎着黑色束袖带的年轻女仆伴着慌忙的脚步声前来应门。拉开后院的小折门，看见来人，她的脸上明显出现了惊讶的表情，但很快便低头收拾好，领着他走过走廊。

“非常抱歉，少爷在您到之前刚刚服用完抑制剂，已经入寝了，请您稍等。”拐了几个弯，女仆将他领到一扇门前，鞠了一躬示意他在此等候。

他抱着手臂在门外等待，萦绕周身的酒气这时才晃悠悠钻进他的鼻中，可他早已经意识不到自己有多醉了，反而回想起酒桌上未饮完的醇酒，心情更显烦躁，手指在胳膊肘上敲打个不停。等女仆闪身出门，告诉他还需稍加等待时，他胸口沉积已久的火山终于爆发了。

他挥手将挡路的女仆推到一边，大步上前甩开木格拉门。“砰”的一声巨响，眼前景象如抛撒的画轴飞速展开落地，画中的人从他薄纸一层般的记忆中跳了出来。

平野显然被他粗鲁的动作吓了一跳，浑身一震，头发散乱着，几乎在床上弹了起来。这冒着傻气的举动竟不似他先前所见过的矜持模样。

将门外女仆的惊慌尖叫遮断，他侧过身把门在背后合上。可这会功夫，平野已经藏好表情，视线从门外猛地收回、和身子一并转向墙面。视线往下，白鸟这才注意到背对着他坐在床边的平野兴许是被撞上正在宽衣，此时还穿着半解的紫色丝绸睡袍，松松垮垮地挂在身上，朝向他的领子翻出黑色的内里，显露出一截光洁的后颈。不知是否是因布料的映衬，那片白皙的皮肤上泛着早樱的薄红。而这一瞥也只是转瞬即逝。

“请问您有什么事吗？”平野还在屈颈忙着系好腰带，掩饰似的沉着嗓子开了口，但吐出嘴唇的各个音节像是被未消的睡意糊在了一起，一片湿湿黏黏。

房里好似飘着克制的烟尘味，他忽地感到有些醺醺然，迈向平野的脚步乘风飘了起来。

“你猜呢？”他走得摇摇晃晃，难得拿出与人调情的暧昧语调对平野说道，“有些夫妻该行的礼数我们好像…还没做过。”

可下一秒，平野转过身来，凌厉眼神由下刺上，先前还惊讶得圆圆的双眼又恢复了平时的棱角。他脑中眩晕飘忽的气球顿时破裂，被拒绝的羞愤在他面上燎起一片，手掌中发烫的硬物重新取回存在感。他将它扔向平野手边，可模糊的视线使他歪了准头，不巧砸上平野的肩膀，落在大腿上，没来得及看清，一闪光，又顺着光滑的睡袍滚入两腿间的缝隙。

平野怔了一下，不确定是否该在他面前做出伸手去取睡袍下腿间东西的不雅动作。

“这是什么？”不看向白鸟，平野最终选择夹紧膝盖掩住腿间掉落的小物件，装作没有发生一般。

“是什么？”可这幅姿态让白鸟脸上的火又蹭蹭地烧入头皮，他像市井上的无赖似的胡乱挥动一只手臂，大着嗓门吼道：“是我给到手的附赠品贴上的标签！”

“可你猜怎么着？我今晚却在一个穷酸的Alpha身上看到了它，我多瞧一眼就认出来了，上面还刻着你姓名的首字母。那人告诉我这是你付给他的‘学费’，”他步步向锁起眉头的平野逼近，猛然一抬手，用虎口住刀削般的下颚粗暴地抬起，迫使平野不得不仰头看他，“你最好告诉我你是在跟那个下三滥的歌舞伎演员学习怎么装Omega卖弄风骚。”

“那只是几节舞蹈课而已。”

电灯将平野紧咬的嘴唇照得惨白，而那双萦染拗执的黑亮的眼睛和先前在他握在手中的钻石一般流动着煜煜光辉。从晃动的松散襟口中，他晃眼看到平野白花花的胸口，蓦然察觉不知何时那贫瘠的线条已像蒸笼中氤氲热气的糕点似的微微鼓胀起来，一股酸刺感袭上他的齿根，不由被引出舌尖上柔软滑嫩的味觉。

有什么发生了变化，他使劲拨开脑中云雾却只现出这个模糊的念头。他的下巴空悬着，望得有些失神。

随后他放弃了在回忆的泥潭中挣扎，任由自己被隐形的鱼线牵引般，将干瘪的嘴唇凑上平野的。

他望见平野乌黑的眼珠中自己慢慢胀大的身影，还有底色中如电闪雷鸣般铺天盖地的惊慌。

可那他自信能一手掌握的精巧脸庞却强硬地从他手中逃脱，即使脸颊上被指甲划出一道红印也不吝惜。在他下意识地伸手追巡时，他的胸口猛然受到一股巨大的力，反应过来时，他已经跌倒在地，脚上的一只木屐滑出脚趾，翻倒在一旁。

声音好像慢了几拍才传来。他感觉自己在冰凉的地板上凝固了很久，才听到一声轰鸣耳边炸开。他不可置信地缓缓扭头，向床上为非本意的结果僵住动作的平野投去视线，不可遏制的愤怒顿时如山头震动滚落的巨石般在他体内轰隆辗过。

他仿佛一只被激怒的野兽，从地上一跃而起，将平野扑倒在床。

“你以为你是什么金贵的玩意？平时搁在我眼前我都不屑用，现在倒神气起来了！” 他坐在平野的腰腹出，抓握住平野的下半张脸，这次强烈的怒意压过了蠕动的情欲，他失去了控制力道的能力，只一个劲地用双手将掌中的脑袋按得深深陷入被褥中。

平野见他眼球布着红丝，向外高高凸起，浓重的酒气在他周身卷起危险的旋涡，不住心生恐惧，但仍虚张声势，怒目回瞪他。

白鸟气歪了嘴，弯下身朝平野低吼道：“你知不知道我平时给你们家花了多少钱？你们吃的、穿的、用的，全部都是我的钱。没了我你们全家出门连人力车都没得坐，到时候只能变卖衣服物件来供养你们的大房子。”

听罢，平野徐徐垂下眼帘，握住他小臂的双手也松了下去，视线不自在地向床脚瞥去，像是收起了爪子的野猫。他哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气，终于找回了点优越，挺起胸膛，俯视了一会儿乖乖地平躺着的平野起起落落的胸口，空出手去，勾起身下人睡袍的腰带。

然而平野又下意识想要反抗，却被他用膝盖迅速压制住了那只将要抬动的大腿，他转移重心，将身体重量全部集于这一点。他意外地听见一声惊叫，如女孩受惊般拔高的叫声，竟不似平野沙哑的嗓音能发出来的。

他没兴趣去了解平野惨叫的原因，悠然自在地趁平野的注意力被分散时抽出先前只来得及打了半个结的腰带。

超乎他的想象，当掀开两边衣襟时，露出的竟是一副饱满欲滴的熟桃样身体。

在婚前谈判时，他曾经见过平野衬衫底下精练的肌肉线条，看起来坚硬得好似他手中签字的钢笔。他不知道是自己的偏见，还是分化和发情期竟可以对一个人达到颠覆性的影响。之前他以为自己闻到的呛鼻气味，仔细一嗅，在撩人的烟气中竟隐藏着甜腻的香味，与平野家会客室所点的黑烧香料的气味如出一辙。

他拿鼻尖去顶蹭平野脖颈间的肌肤，颈侧稍长的乌黑发丝拂过他的侧脸，恍神间他感到自己好似是在晨雾缭绕的林间与那缕沾有露水的果桃香气捉迷藏。他不禁用嘴加以撷取，想要得到更多。

平野自被他用膝盖死死住压住后莫名安分了很多，于是他纵容自己的手覆上平野被坦露的胸部，将鼓起的乳肉握在手中玩捏。这大概是他最惊喜的误算。兴许是成年分化进入发情期后才开始堆积的脂肪或分泌的汁液将他原先线条分明的身体撑得圆润起来，鼓胀胀、软绵绵的，好像一个用力就会流出汁来。

他混混沌沌的，将一切都归功于神奇的发情期去，丝毫不去想他先前或许因傲慢的偏见错过了什么。

平野稚嫩地吐出羞耻的呻吟，伸手想去拽他的衣领，将他压在身上的沉重体重拽离，但挥到一半却滞在了半空中，最后无力地落下，只能攥紧了枕头的边角。大少爷哪里满心委屈地被这样随意亵玩过，可碍于家中窘境，只能在心中大骂这下流的暴发户。然而，被圈在怀里玩弄，生涩的身体还是渐渐燃起了感觉，平野羞恼起来，无用地喃喃地低语道：“不要碰我”

可他听了，反而耀武扬威地加大了手上的力度，将娇小的乳房从根部拢起抓得变了形，软腻的乳肉满溢在指间，松开时在白嫩的肌肤上留下了几根殷红的指印，不消几次，平野的胸部已如收获期前的蜜桃般白里透着大片红色了。

平野的傲劲被再起激了出来，即使被要挟受到钳制、无法将身上的人狠狠推下床，仍倔强地直直瞪着他，咬住牙根，一字一顿尽力清晰地说道：“你可以直接干正事，不要做这些多余的折辱人的事。”

他听了有些想发笑，支起上身，灰暗的阴影瞬间罩在平野面上。他粗声粗气地问道：“你说的是什么正事？”

平野当下气冲冲地嚅动嘴唇想要回答，可半个字还没出口就又缩了回去，意识到自己险些踏进了陷阱。

他得意地伸出两只手指，捏住平野殷红挺立的乳尖轻捻，“如果你觉得这是耻辱，那我今晚就要彻彻底底地把你里里外外都侮辱一遍。”

“而且你还没有资格拒绝。”

他抽出平野身上散开的睡袍的带子，两只暗暗使力的手在他带着威胁意味的冷酷目光无可奈何地软下，被绑在床杆上。

平野仰起下巴去看天花板上的房椽，倔强地只当他不存在。可他的手指分明感受到了抚过之处每寸肌肤的颤抖，上方似有若无的喘息。他用眼角余光去瞧平野立体侧脸上的表情，一只手从胸口滑下，快速落到了那戒备松懈两腿之间。不等平野反应过来，他的手指便挤入了丰满臀瓣间的隐秘小穴。

见到平野在他面前的矜持面具破裂，裂缝中露出泛着桃色的隐忍神情，他不禁满意地扬起眉毛，故意将手指送得更深，企图彻底粉碎身下这大少爷的自尊。平野似乎已经竭尽全力抑制自己反抗的冲动，但还是忍不住曲起那只未被禁锢的膝盖、夹紧大腿阻止往里递去的小臂。

他用被吞没的手指用力搅动起紧涩的肉壁，室内响起淫靡水声。坏笑着把手指抽出，他再次捏住平野的下巴，将埋在胸口的脸拨正面对自己。“啪嗒啪嗒”，他在平野的脸颊上轻轻拍打，转动手指，将沾在手上的液体全数抹上平野的脸颊

“原来这位高贵的大少爷的屁股里也会流出这种淫液啊？”

迷茫、慌乱与羞愤错综复杂地交织在平野脸上，捕捉到这点的白鸟突然想起什么，顿了顿，随后勾起歪斜的嘴角，像是要好的友人在交换秘密一般轻声说道：“我听说你已经用过了抑制剂？”

平野气呼呼地扭过头去，不想搭理他。可他反而更加兴趣盎然了，扭过脖子，又堵在平野的视线前，假惺惺地用关切的语气继续问道：“之前几次发情你也是这么处理的吧？我听说第一次的发情期尤其汹涌，你也是这样服了抑制剂、咬着枕头忍耐但屁股还是不停地流水吗？”

平野气愤得干脆闭上了眼睛，他却畅快地开怀大笑起来，“看来我的‘夫人’真是空虚得紧，很想我来干你想被干的正事。”

他这才从两条肉实的大腿的腿缝中抽出手腕，勾起膝盖内侧向两边推开。当看到平野身下床单上点点斑驳的暗红血迹时，他愣了一下，有那么一瞬以为自己捅破了平野的什么膜。但随即看到一旁领带夹银色上沾染的点滴红色便反应了过来——是领带夹的尖嘴划破了平野大腿。这下他反应过来先前平野的惨叫是怎么回事了，原来他用膝盖封锁平野腿上的动作时正把脆弱的大腿内侧肌肉往尖口上压。

他为自己一瞬的误判嗤笑出声，暗想果然在平野这个非典型Omega的身上寻求他所爱寻的特质是太过苛求了。但不管怎么说，他对于能用肉鞭惩罚这个高高在上的大少爷，狠狠蹂躏他的第一次还是不可避免地感到兴奋。

@舔血

他从西装裤中掏出圆胀的性器，带着股在祭祀用的羊羔面前磨刀霍霍的弱肉强食的爽快感，对着平野涨红的脸撸动起来。

“你想要这个是不是，看你馋得连下面那张嘴的口水都止不住了。”他看着面前瞪圆的湿漉漉的双眼，用最令平野难堪的粗俗用语反击。

平野的表情又恢复了他所熟悉的空白，但不规则的呼吸显然出卖了他内心的不安。

他捧住平野饱满的臀瓣，将其抬高悬空，好让平野能将自己是怎么被肉棒侵入的看得一清二楚。他一手扶着阴茎，将光滑的顶端对准湿哒哒的狼狈后穴，缓缓地、一点点向前推入。平野像是屏住了呼吸，刚刚胡乱起伏的胸口像暴风前的海面一样平静，蒙着一层厚重恐惧的眼睛被钉在他的性器上，不忍地想要移开却又怕未知带来更深的恐慌。

“你看，我把你的小洞顶开了，穴口的褶皱全都被撑平了。啊里面颜色好浅。它蠕动得好厉害，这就舔上我的肉棒了不停地吸了哈哈哈。”像是为了羞辱平野，他吆喝般将平野被初次侵犯的细节一一抖出。

“呼…不行，头只能进去一半，你太紧了，放松点。”他拍拍平野的屁股，阵阵柔软的肉浪掠过手心，极好的触感令他有些上瘾，于是他又更大力地扇打几下，清脆的拍打声在室内响起。可平野的身体只是越来越紧缩僵硬。

“不要…进不去的…”平野像被眼前所见的粗硬柱体没入臀瓣间的景象，和体内发狂的野兽炽热搏动、横冲直撞的两种互补感官刺激夹击得心生畏惧，嘶哑的声音中染上了浓重的哭腔，“我不是真正的Omega，我不可以的…”

“没有那种说法，你已经是个能被操的Omega了。”他喘着粗气反驳道，“你最好赶紧把以前那套Alpha的认知全部扔掉。呵，不过等我操完你这次，估计你就该被干出些身份认同感了。”

他将平野的臀部放在大腿上，一手握紧腰侧，空出另一只手圈住平野翘起的性器摩擦起来，喃喃自语道：“本来可不想便宜你的。”

他挺动腰部，将阴茎稍抽出一点，趁着平野大口吸气的当口，又往里撞入更多，每次都将平野的呼吸撞碎，碎裂成急促的呻吟洒满床面。待肉棒被完全吞入后，他便开始深入浅出的抽插。平野从未被如此作弄的身体像被打开了秘密的开关，暴走失控的感官迸撞出快感的火花，连蕴藏在身体内侧的深层肌肉都在为此颤抖。

平野感到自己仿佛是被巨浪击打又高高抬起、恶意地托举在绵软浪尖处的小点，无助地随着浪涛摇摆、升落，最后淹没在窒息的海面之下，被陌生的酥麻感拥挤包围，点点渗入毛孔、侵入骨髓。

包裹着性器的湿滑肉壁不住蠕动，如同泪腺分泌泪水冲刷异物，被强行侵入的软腻甬道融化出淫水失控汨汨外流，像是无助地想要驱赶不速来客，结果却只是向炙热肉刃提供更深更粗暴的邀请。

在两人交合搅动起的微型狂风暴雨中，情迷意乱的大脑中角落一侧，他好像听到了几声微弱的打嗝声。他眯缝起眼一看，平野将脸藏到了手臂支撑起的庇护下，丝绸袖子从坚实的手臂滑落肩膀堆起圈圈褶皱，被交叉捆绑着的手腕和竖起的手肘巍巍颤抖却固执地遮住脸上的表情。

“可恶…比我想象的还难忍。”他发烫的眼皮在眼球上震颤，腰肢失控地猛烈抽送。

身下哑忍不住的低鸣越发高昂，肉壁近乎抽搐，他一把推开平野的手臂，伴随着平野口中滚落的难耐尖锐的呻吟，“啵”的一声，他猛然抽出被紧紧吸吮的肉棒。

“可我不会就这么简单满足你的，你以为这是唯一的正事是不是？机械地狠狠操你，射在里面，让你怀孕，生下孩子？我偏不。”

他面容扭曲地架着蓄势待发的沉甸甸的阴茎，挺腰逼近平野被薄汗打湿的失神面孔。

“我偏要让你露出欲求不满的样子求我施舍你，好让大少爷你省省那些被折辱的清高和自我同情。”

说着他向前倾去，把白浊液体全数撒在平野的脸上。

全身的力量仿佛都随积蓄的深沉欲望一道被从身体里抽脱而去，他失力地倒在平野的身上。眼前刺眼的白光消散后，他才扭过头。看着侧脸上纵横的泪痕与精液交织滚落，他满意地勾起嘴角，伸手拍拍小少爷湿漉漉的脸颊，凑近耳边慵懒低语道：“这才是你该有的样子。”

“下次发情期时，好好想想该怎么求我标记你，让你成为真正的Omega。”


End file.
